


What happened in Ul'Dah

by eaintdarkside



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 파판14에 해그시를 끼얹은 짧은 단편들<br/>2. 본격 파판14 내멋대로 망기기(...)<br/>2. 회지 준비하며 생각 날 때마다 조금씩 쓰는거라 편당 길이가 매우 짧고 완결이 뭔지 모르는 망글이니 그냥 낙서 정도로 생각해주세요.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

근처에서 마른 나뭇가지를 줍고 있던 에그시는 요란한 소리와 함께 바닥이 쿵, 하고 울리자 반사적으로 몸을 돌려 도망갈 준비를 했다. 밤이 되면 추워졌기 때문에 땔감이 필요했지만 빈민굴 근처엔 마땅한 게 없던 탓에 제대로 된 걸 구하려면 멀리까지 나와야 했다. 하지만 이렇게 먼 곳까지 나오면 지금 같은 상황이 비일비재했고,

"에? 저 아저씨 뭐야."

미셸은 그것을 질색했기 때문에 그녀 모르게 해야 했다. 10미터쯤 떨어진 곳에서 최근 종종 보이던 덩치 큰 마물이 날뛰고 있었다. 새카만- 마치 거대한 태운 음식물처럼 보이는 그것은 근처에 도깨비불 같은걸 끌고 다녔기 때문에 문자 그대로의 다굴이 가능했고, 생각 이상으로 위험했다. 녀석의 전면엔 막 몸을 일으킨 중년의 사내가 자신을 향해 달려드는 탄 음식물을 태연히 올려다 보고 있다. 정신이 완전히 나갔던가, 아니면 최근 저 녀석 덕분에 죽어나간 모험가들의 시체가 몇 구쯤 되는지 모르는 이방인임이 분명했다. 에그시는 품에 안고 있던 나뭇가지를 쏟아버리고 두껍고 탄탄한 것 하나만 집어 든 채 집채만한 마물 옆으로 뛰었다.

"XX 미쳤어요? 당장 튀어 나오라고요!"

그제서야 느리게 돌아가는 진한 색 눈동자. XX 아저씨. 아저씨가 XX 잘 생겨서 도와주는 거예요. 나뭇가지를 꽉 움켜쥔 채 몹에게 집어 던지자 녀석의 시선이 이 편으로 돌아왔다. 이 다음은 방법 없었다.

"튀어요!"

온 힘을 다해 성을 향해 달린다. 저 편에 버려둔 나뭇가지가 눈에 밟히지만 다시 와서 주워가면 되니까... 설마 다른 녀석이 싹 쓸어가진 않겠지. 불행 중 다행으로 저런 마물들은 달리기 속도가 느려 작정하고 튀면 어떻게든 도망은 갈 수 있다. 에그시가 겁 없이 멀리까지 나오는 주된 이유이기도 하다.

한참 달려 나온 청년은 헐떡이며 무릎을 짚어 멈춰 섰다. 어깨로 숨을 몰아 쉬는데 느긋한 걸음으로 남자의 낡은 신발 코가 다가왔다.

"고맙구나."  
"고맙긴요, 헉헉, 그 풀숲엔, 헉헉, 안 가는 게 좋아요, 헉헉, 최근에 그 녀석 계속 나와서, 헉헉, 모험가 몇이 죽어 나갔다고요."

눈을 질끈 감고 밭은 숨을 내쉬는데 작은 수통이 건네졌다. 에그시가 눈을 들었다. 넓은 이마위로 흐트러진 갈색 머리카락이 매력적이다. 청년은 마른 목을 큼큼 거리며 그것을 받아 들었다. 중년의 사내가 앞머리에 붙은 지푸라기를 털어내며 인사했다.

"난 해리 하트라고 해. 이름이 뭐지?"  
"에그시요."

막 물을 삼키며 대꾸한다. 하, 시원하다. 겨우 등을 펴며 청년이 깊이 숨을 내쉬었다.

"근데 거기서, 거기서 뭐 하고 있었어요?"  
"나무를 모으고 있었다. 광물도 조금."  
"팔게요?"

에그시가 씩 웃었다. 남자는 어깨를 으쓱한다.

"진주거리와 빈민굴 사람들에게 나눠주려고 했지."

청년의 눈살이 찌푸려졌다. 누가 봐도 자신이나 저 남자나 별 다를 게 없었기 때문이다. 에그시가 해리를 올려다보며 입술을 일그려트렸다.

"아저씨도 없어 보이긴 매한가진데 뭘 나눠줘요?"  
"그래 보이니?"

해리는 양 팔을 들어올리고 자신이 입고 있는 옷을 본다. 멀끔한 염색은 커녕 그나마 제대로 기워진 게 다행인 낡은 달마티카. 바지 역시 무명 그대로의 색이라 칙칙했다. 신발은 엉망진창이었는데, 저러다 언젠가 밑창 떨어지지. 하고 에그시는 생각했다.

"뭐, 그래 보인다니 다행이군."

가난해서 다행이라고? 머리 어딘가가 이상한 사람인가... 청년은 잠깐 생각하다 이내 안타깝다는 듯 입맛을 다셨다. 잘 생겼는데 아깝네. 아니, 다행인가? 잘 구워 삶으면 한 번 안겨 볼 수 있을지도?

그 새 남자는 낡은 자루 속을 뒤지기 시작했다. 에그시는 하늘을 올려다본다. 서서히 날이 어두워지고 있었다. 다시 아까 있던 곳으로 돌아가 나뭇가지를 가져와야 할 테다. 데이지는 감기에 자주 걸렸고, 약 값은 더럽게 비쌌으니까. 그나저나 오늘 먹을 건 못 구했네. 마음이 무거워 입술 아래쪽을 꾹꾹 물고 있는데 무언가가 앞으로 슥 내밀어졌다. 엉겁결에 받아 든다. 작은 손 위에 삶은 달걀 두 개가 올라와 있었다. 해리는 예의 그 주름진 눈매를 매력적으로 구기며 미소했다.

"도와줘서 고마웠다. 그럼, 너도 몸 조심하고."  
"어, 어, 아저씨 이거..."  
"보답이다."

가볍게 손을 들어 보인 남자는 등을 바르게 세운 채 북쪽을 향해 걷기 시작했다. 뭐 한 번 도와줬으니 괜찮겠지. 왼편으로 길어지는 검은 그림자와 뒷모습이 왜인지 꽤 멋지다고 생각하다 문득 버려둔 나뭇가지에 생각이 미친다. 데이지가 배고파 할 것이다. 날도 추워질 테고. 청년은 차가워진 달걀 두 개를 소중히 품 안에 넣고 마물이 있던 방향을 향해 달려갔다.


	2. Chapter 2

한 달이 지났다. 결국 또 다시 감기에 걸려버린 데이지를 위해 사파이어 길의 약제상에 방문했지만 하나에 19길이라는 어마어마한 가격에 에그시는 어깨를 떨어트렸다. 가장 저렴한 음식인 삶은 달걀이 5길, 납작 빵이 6길인 걸 생각하면 납득하기 힘든 단가다. 인정 없는 울다하에서 '불쌍하니까 하나 가져가거라' 따위의 대사는 기대 할 수도 없다. 청년은 시무룩한 얼굴로 애꿎은 모퉁이 돌만 툭툭 걷어찼다. 거대한 도시에 밤이 찾아 온다. 맑은 하늘색이 점차 어두워지고, 연한 보라색에서 주황색으로, 그것이 다시 진한 보라색에서 남색. 그리고 서서히 까만 밤하늘로 바뀌어 간다. 그럼 마치 쏟아질 것 같은 수 천 개의 별이 보석처럼 그것을 장식하고, 보석이라고는 구퉁이도 구경해보지 못한 청년과 병약한 여동생은 목이 아프도록 하늘을 바라보며 나나모 석의 초록색이 그렇게 예쁘다더라, 어느 어느 광산에서 새파란 보석이 나왔다더라 하는 쓸데없는 이야기로 시간을 보내는 것이다.

사막의 밤은 차다. 청년은 낮에 열심히 모아둔 나뭇가지 더미와 마른 풀을 텐트 한 구석에 잘 모아두었던 걸 상기하며 약은 구할 수 없었지만 추운 밤은 보내지 않아 다행이라고 스스로 자위했다. 적어도 데이지는 사시나무 떨듯 떨며 자지 않아도 된다. 그저 배가 고픈 채이고, 콜록이는 기침을 멈출 방법이 없을 뿐. 하다못해 따뜻한 물이라도 마음껏 마시게 해 주면 좋으련만 최근은 비도 오지 않아 물도 넉넉치 않았다. 사막도시 울다하는 상업의 중심지였기 때문에 무엇이든 구할 수 있었지만, 돈이 없다면 말이 달라졌다. 에그시는 후자였다. 그는 늘 후자였다. 청년은 차게 식기 시작하는 손 끝을 느리게 부비며 고개를 돌린다. 시장 한 끝에 놓인 모험가 길드에 잘 차려 입은 사람들이나 튼튼한 옷차림의 모험가들이 드나들고 있다. 자신도 그들처럼 되어 보려고 했었지만 이내 좌절되었다. 미셸의 반대가 가장 극심했다. 그녀는 에그시가 멀리 떠나는 것을 두려워했다. 제국 침공 때 죽어버린 남편 리 언윈때문이다.

15년이나 되었구나. 에그시는 짧게 한숨 쉬었다. 미셸은 리가 죽은 후 딘을 만나 데이지를 낳았다. 거지 같은 양부는 싸움을 걸러 다니다 죽고, 그들이 살던 마을은 5년 전 생긴 제 7 재해로 인해 난민촌화 되어 입에 풀칠이라도 하자는 심정으로 울다하로 건너왔다. 풀칠은 커녕 물칠도 힘들게 되었지만 말이다. 그래도 거긴 먹을 것 자체가 없어 풀을 뽑아 끓여 먹었다. 울다하는 적어도 먹을 건 있다. 못 사먹는 게 문제지.

점점 추워져 어깨를 부르르 떤다. 에그시는 천천히 발길을 돌렸다. 다시 천막으로 가야 할 테다. 먹을 것을 가져오지 못한 걸 사과하면서 여동생에게 낡은 짚단을 덮어주고, 미셸의 마른 얼굴을 보며 쓴 미소를 지어야 하는 밤이 될 것이다. 순간 누군가가 에그시의 앞에 멈춰 섰다. 청년은 성마른 눈을 위로 들어올렸다. 오랜 거리 생활로 배운 건 즉각적이고 빠른 자기 보호 뿐이었다.

"갑자기 길을 막아 죄송합니다. 저는 동부 다날란에 있는 성 아다마 란다마 교회 소속 사제입니다."

깊이 눌러쓴 후드 아래 부드러운 호선을 그린 입술이 보였다. 에그시는 눈썹을 찌푸린 채 남자를 올려다 본다. 대체로 사제들은 친절했다.

"저희 마을에 일손이 부족해서 그러는데, 교회로 오셔서 함께 일할 수 있을까요? 사람을 구하러 왔는데 쉽지 않네요."

절대 그럴 리 없다. 울다하엔 뭐라도 좋으니 일을 하려는 사람들이 차고 넘쳤으니까. 초행으로 보이는 이 가여운 사제는 울다하의 복잡한 회랑에 길을 잃었던 것이 분명하다. 진주 거리에만 가도 굶주리고, 병들고, 그 와중에 돈을 벌려 애걸복걸하는 사람들이 가득하니 말이다.

"어, 제, 제, 제가 할게요! 저 잘해요!"  
"다행이네요."

사제는 환하게 웃었다. 그는 즉시 말을 이었다.

"그럼 급하니 지금 바로 출발하실 수 있겠습니까?"  
"물론이죠! 아, 혹시 저 딸린 식구들이 있는데... 같이... 가도 되나요?"

뒤로 갈수록 작아지는 목소리. 게다가 한 명은 일 할 수도 없는 어린 아이다. 심지어 자주 아프다. 밥값만 축내는 군식구는 필요 없어 거절 당할까 걱정하고 있는데 남자는 의외로 상냥하게 대답했다.

"염려 마세요. 몇 명이라도 좋습니다. 혹시 믿을만한 친구가 있다면 소개해 줄 수 있나요?"

오 이런 제길. 그간의 고생을 이렇게 보답 받나!

"물론이죠! XX 사제님은 천사네요! 아, 죄송해요 너무 좋아서 욕이 막 튀어나오네."

그럼 저기로 가실래요? 하며 사제의 손을 이끌려고 하는데 커다란 손이 어깨를 꽉 잡아 쥐고 당겼다. 버둥거리는데 뜨거운 체온이 등 뒤로 확 와 닿았다.

"오랜만이구나, 에그시. 안녕하십니까 사제님? 무슨 일이라도 있나요?"


	3. Chapter 3

"해리?"

고개를 뒤로 틀어 겨우 얼굴을 본다. 희미하게 좋은 향기가 났다. 어둠속에 드러난 단단한 턱은 여전히 그를 멋지고 남자답게 보이게 했다. 품에서 빠져나와 보려했지만 그 두 배는 됨직한 힘으로 꽉 눌렀기 때문에 청년은 탈출을 포기하고 포근한 품 안을 즐기기로 했다.

"이 분이 일 준데요! 성 아다마 란다마 교회에서,"

남자는 즉시 말을 잘랐다.

"그거라면 아쉽게 되었구나. 분명 내가 엊그제 교역상 일을 해야 할 거라고 이야기하지 않았니."

이게 무슨 뚱딴지같은 소리란 말인가. 해리를 다시 만난 건 1달 만이었다. 분명하다. 그를 반찬삼아 빼고 있던 게 보통 일주일에 2-3번이기 때문에 정확히 기억한다.  
반박하려는데 해리는 마치 그를 결박하듯 단단한 팔로 가슴 위를 가로질러 꽉 안은 채 사제에게 이야기했다.

"이 아인 안 되겠네요. 괜찮다면 일 할 만한 사람을 아는데 소개해 드려도 될까요?"  
"저야 좋죠."

이럴 순 없었다. 가족까지 한꺼번에 데려갈 수 있는, 천막이 아닌 교회에서 제공하는 숙소가 있을지도 모르는 기회였다. 데이지는 약 없이 버티지 않아도 되고, 더 이상 굶지 않아도 된다. 어떻게든 빠져나가려 에그시가 버둥거리기 시작하자 해리는 뒤에서 그를 꽉 끌어안으며 큰 손으로 입을 덮었다. 청년의 눈이 휘둥그레지곤 이내 온 몸을 비틀어 댔지만 어찌나 힘이 센지 얼굴을 찌푸리는 것 이외엔 아무것도 할 수 없었다.

"진주 거리 중앙에 가시면 입구 근처에 초록색 머리띠를 두르고 있는 남자가 있습니다. 바로 소개해 줄 겁니다."

사제의 시선이 청년의 입을 꽉 누른 손에 닿아있자 해리가 웃었다. 남자의 입에서 저급한 느낌의 이야기가 흘러나왔다.

"보시다시피 이런 관계라서 말입니다. 멀리 보내는 게 싫군요. 상대 구하는 것도 쉽지 않고."

동시에 뒤편으로 남자의 단단한 것이 꽉 눌린다. 당황으로 허옇게 질린 청년의 눈엔 공포나 역겨움보단 어렴풋한 흥분이 스며 사제는 입술 한 귀퉁이를 끌어올렸다. 더 이야기 해봤자 재밌는 꼴만 보게 될 게 뻔한 상황이 된 것이다. 남자는 알겠다는 듯 고개를 오른편으로 기울였다.

"소개 감사합니다."

사제가 저 편으로 사라지고 나서야 해리는 손을 떼었다. 에그시는 거의 동시에 몸을 물려 바락바락 대들기 시작했다.

"미쳤어요?! 왜 멋대로 방해해서! XX 바로 따라가야,"

즉시 사제가 사라진 방향으로 달려가려는 걸 남자가 세게 붙들었다. 어깨를 틀어쥔 손의 악력이 대단했다.

"잘 들어, 에그시. 방금 네가 접촉한 사람은 사제가 아닐 가능성이 높아. 위험한 인물일 수 있어. 너 뿐만 아니라 그 일에 연관된 사람 모두가 죽을 수도 있단 말이다."

죽는다는 말에 잠깐 창백해졌지만, 이내 에그시는 얼굴을 일그러뜨린 채 절망어린 분통을 터트렸다.

"XX 그럼 어쩌라고요. 굶으라고요? 오늘도 먹을 건 하나도 못 구했는데요? 당신이 내 사정 따위 알아요? 얼마나 X같이 살았는지 알기나 해요? XX 죽어도 먹고 죽는 게 낫겠다고요!"

순간 급격한 허기가 밀려왔다. 아침부터 지금까지 먹은 건 쓰레기통에서 주은 곰팡이 핀 과일 껍질 약간이 전부였다. 도대체 내 인생에 좋은 일은 뭐지. 뭐 때문에 이러고 살고 있지. 허탈함과 자신의 무능함에 눈물이 그렁그렁 맺혀 에그시는 고개를 숙였다. 마르고 갈라진 입술에서 고통스런 음성이 흘러나왔다.

"아저씨도 돈 없잖아요. 일 없잖아요. 이제 어쩔 건데요. 왜 멋대로 내 일거리를 가로채 없애냐고요. XX 정 그럴 거면 날 돈 주고 사던가요. 차라리 그래주면 이렇게 억울 하지라도 않지."

희미한 가로등 불빛에 그려진 아래턱 윤곽이 단단해졌다. 에그시는 결국 훌쩍이며 손을 들어 눈가를 훔쳤다.

"XX 아까 그 사제 다시 찾아갈 거예요. 말리지 마요."  
"얼마에 팔 생각이지?"

예상 못한 질문에 에그시가 남자를 올려다봤다. 해리는 잠시 입을 다물고 있다가 조금 괴로운 얼굴로 말을 이었다.

"혹시 몸을 판 적이 있나?"  
"XX 누굴 남창으로 알아요?!"

즉시 반발하자 남자는 시선을 다른 편으로 돌렸다. 꾹 감았다 뜬다.

"시세를 모르겠어. 얼마면 널 안을 수 있지? 1,000길?"

뜬금없는 고액에 청년의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. 대꾸하려는데 해리가 마치 무언가를 털어내려는 듯 고개를 흔들며 눈가를 찌푸렸다.

"아니, 됐다. 실언이니 잊어라."

짧게 숨을 들이마신 남자는 조금 가라앉은 음성으로 말을 이었다.

"교역상 이야기는 거짓말이 아냐. 내일 오후 모험가 길드의 모모디를 찾아가. 그녀가 간단한 일거리를 줄게다."

어둠속에서 조용히 에그시를 응시하던 남자는 몸을 돌리며 짧은 인사를 건네곤, 뭔가 말할 시간도 주지 않은 채 좁은 골목 사이로 사라져버렸다.


	4. Chapter 4

망할 해리 하트.  
에그시는 무거운 상자를 끙끙대며 어깨에 짊어진 채 회랑을 길게 돌아 광부 길드로 가고 있었다.  
망할 광부 길드!  
남자를 만나지 못한지 보름이 지났다. 그렇게 멋대로 주물러 댄 주제에 코빼기도 보이지 않았다. 덕분에 매일 밤 빼야 했다. 알고는 있느냔 말이야. 빈민굴은 죄다 천막이라 혼자서 뺄 데도 없다고. 해피타임을 보내려면 성에서 멀리 떨어진 풀숲까지 가야 했다. 빌어먹을 아저씨 같으니.  
낑낑거리며 계단을 밟는다. 해리의 이야긴 거짓이 아니었다. 다음날 불퉁한 얼굴로 모모디를 찾아가자 그녀는 기묘한 표정으로 에그시를 위아래를 훑어보면서 '너가 '그 애'구나?' 라고 말했다. '그 애'는 뭐야, '그 애'는? 어찌되었든 키 작은 여주인은 흔쾌히 일을 주었다. 게다가 3일 전 작은 거처도 마련할 수 있게 도와주었다. 데이지와 미셸은 더 이상 굶지도, 추운 천막에서 자지 않아도 된다. 그건 정말 좋은 일이었다.

아, 어깨 빠질 거 같네. 무거운 상자를 옮기며 에그시는 투덜댄다. 광부 길드라고 꼭 지하에 있으란 법은 없잖아. 지하에 자리 잡는다고 광석을 더 많이 캐는 것도 아니고, 성 지하층에 광물이 있는 것도 아니고 대체 뭔 이유 땜시 이런! -에그시는 계단을 밟아 내려가며 온갖 짜증이 뒤섞인 표정을 짓는다- 짓을! -아이고 어깨 아파- 해야 하느냔 말이야! 땀에 젖은 얼굴로 문을 열자 입구에 서 있던 직원이 씨익 웃으며 청년에게 윙크했다.

"오늘도 수고 많아!"  
"빌어먹을, 더럽게 무거워요."  
"당연히 무겁겠지. 그거 다 연장이거든."

탕, 소리와 함께 상자를 내려놓은 에그시가 허리에 양 손을 짚고 앓는 소리를 냈다. 매일 나뭇가지나 줍고 다니다가 본격적인 일을 시작하니 온 몸이 아팠다. 하지만 고생한 만큼 확실히 돈은 받고 있었기 때문에 더 투덜댈 생각은 없었다. 접수원인 리넷은 서랍을 열고 동전 몇 개를 세어서 에그시에게 건넸다.

"고생했어."  
"고마워요."  
"아, 맞다. 가는 김에 이거 모모디님께 전해줄래?"

막 돌아서려는데 리넷이 돌돌 말린 두루마기를 건넸다. 벙찐 얼굴로 받자 그녀가 씩 웃었다.

"가벼운 거니까 좋지? 가져다주면 수고비를 받을 거야. 그럼 어서 가봐!"  
"어... 고마워요."

얼떨떨한 얼굴로 뒤돌아서 나간다. 이전엔 아무리 일을 구걸해도 주지 않던 주민들이 하나 둘 조금씩 에그시를 찾게 되었다. 생각해보면 일면식도 없는 난민에게 선뜻 일을 맡길 사람은 없다. 계기가 필요하다. 자신의 경우엔 해리였지만. 에그시는 서늘한 회랑을 돌아나가며 3일 전 모모디 덕분에 작은 방을 구할 수 있었던 일을 떠올렸다.

매일 출근 도장을 찍던 평소 같은 날이었는데, 낡아빠진 옷차림으로 길드 안에 들어서자 모모디는 미간을 찌푸리며 질문했다.

"네겐 실례되는 질문이겠지만, 대체 버는 돈은 뭣에 쓰는 거야?"

엉뚱한 소리에 눈을 동그랗게 뜨자 그녀가 말을 이었다.

"충분한 보수를 주고 있다고 생각했는데, 왜 새 옷은 사지 않는 거야? 일 때문에 매일 도시 내의 이런 저런 사람들을 만나잖아? 근데 그런 빈민 차림으론 곤란하단 말이야. 나한테 역으로 연락이 오고 있어. 믿을 만한 사람이냐고. 게다가 매일 굶고 오는듯한 얼굴이고. 무슨 일이 있어?"  
"어..."

겨우 신뢰를 얻고 있다고 생각했는데 일이 이상하게 돌아가 에그시는 솔직히 털어놓았다.

"동생이 자주 아파요."  
"으응?!"  
"그러니까... 나이차이 많이 나는 동생이 있는데, 아시다시피 전 난민이고 저 밖에 천막에서 살거든요. 성 안에 집구하려면 돈이 어마어마하게 들고요. 매일 찬바람을 맞아서 약값이 계속 드니까..."

이런 류의 이야긴 하고 싶지 않았는데 주절주절 늘어놓다보니 점점 기운이 빠져 에그시는 입을 다물었다.

"맙소사 대체 왜 나한텐 그런 이야긴 안하고!"  
"별로 하고 싶지 않아서요."  
"아니, 너한테 한 이야기가 아니야." 재빨리 대꾸한 그녀가 엄한 얼굴로 청년을 노려봤다. "동생 말고 또 누구 있니?"  
"어..."

붉은색 눈동자가 점점 험악해져 에그시는 마뜩찮은 표정으로 대꾸했다.

"어머니요."  
"좋아. 오늘 당장 이 쪽으로 모셔와."  
"저기, 모모디."

동정받긴 싫다고 말하려 했는데 그녀의 말이 더 빨랐다.

"공짜는 없어. 여긴 울다하라고. 그만큼 더 힘든 일을 해야 할 거야. 그리고 오늘 지급하는 달마티카는 팔아버리지 말고 네가 입고. 알겠니?"

모험가 길드를 향해 걷는다. 모모디는 좋은 사람이었다. 그녀는 앞으로 더 열심히 일하라는 뜻이라며 선뜻 큰 비용의 보증금을 대신 내 주었다. 에그시는 그것을 어떻게든 갚을 생각이었다. 평생이 걸려도 좋으니 어떻게든.

황금 마당 중심부를 지나 계단을 타고 아래로 내려간다. 아름다운 무희들이 춤을 추고 있었지만 시선은 가지 않는다. 대신 키가 큰 진갈색 머리의 남자가 보이면 절로 눈이 돌아갔다. 점점 어두워지는 거리로 내려가려는데 문득 왼편에 인기척이 느껴진다. 등불이 어두운, 거리 안 편 움푹 파인 장소에 누군가가 있었다. 에그시는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그 편을 보다 멈춰서고 말았다. 흰 옷을 입은 남자와 바싹 서서 이야기하던 해리가 있었기 때문이다. 다가가려는 순간 흰 옷의 남자가 에그시를 발견했고, 거의 동시에 긴 팔을 들어 해리의 목에 그것을 둘렀다. 더 열 받는 건 다음이었다. 해리의 큰 손이 자연스레 올라가 상대의 뺨을 쥐었다. 당장 키스해도 이상하지 않을 두 사람을 보며 피가 차게 식는 기분에 부들부들 떨고 있는데 남자의 고개가 돌아갔다. 어둠속에 가라앉은 밤색 눈동자를 본 순간 에그시는 이를 악 문채 계단 아래로 빠른 속도로 달려 내려갔다. 뒤편에서 이름을 부르는 소리가 들렸지만 멈추지 않았다. 그저 이곳에서 벗어나고 싶었다.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 경고 : 파판14 메인 퀘스트 이야기가 일부 있습니다. 게임을 스포일러 없이 플레이하기 원하는 분은 보지 않으시는 편이 좋습니다.

어깨를 움츠린 채 작은 창 밖을 내다본다. 안전한 집에 머물며 바라보는 야경은 여전히 익숙치 않다. 온통 새카만 암흑속에 별들만이 어디가 하늘이고 어디가 땅인지 알려준다. 에그시는 코를 한 번 훌쩍이곤 눈 끝을 축 떨어뜨렸다.  
저녁나절 봤던 충격적인 장면은 어찌나 생생히 머릿속에서 재생되는지, 보지도 못했는데 그 다음편이, 또 그 다음편이 절찬리 상영중이다. 하얀 머리칼이 아름다웠던 청년을 바닥에 눕히고 목덜미에 입술을 떨구는 해리라던가, 벽에 몰아부친 채 땀에 젖어 허덕이는 두 사람이라던가... 생각하니 또 울컥해 에그시는 입을 일그러뜨렸다. 차라리 해리가 이 나라 왕이라던가 재상이라던가 감히 자신이 어쩔 수 없는 존재라면 포기라도 할텐데 눈 뜨고 코 베인 기분이라 억울함이 극에 달했다. 아니 그냥 나 혼자 김칫국 마셨나? 해리는 나한테 아무 생각도 없었는데... 되짚어보면 그렇다. 해리 하트와 자신의 접점은 예의 그 대형 마물과 사제 사건이 전부였다. 고작 두 번 봤다는 이야기다. 비록 한 번은 상당한 섹스 텐션이 흘렀다 하더라도, 단순히 사제에게 의심받지 않기 위한 일이었다면 그도 할 말이 없다.  
잘 하는 짓이다, 에그시 언윈. 혼자 생쇼를 하고 앉았네.  
청년은 무릎 한 쪽을 끌어안은 채 고개를 깊이 숙였다. 잊자. 그냥 스쳐가는 인연이었다고 생각하자. 잘생긴 남자가 이 성에 뭐 한 둘인가. 너무 취향이라 좀 아쉽지만 더 좋은 사람 만나면 되지. 느리게 눈을 꿈뻑인다. 긴 한숨이 흘러나왔다.

 

  
간밤에 잠을 제대로 못 잤다. 마치 눈꺼풀 틈에 모래먼지가 가득 낀 기분이라 눈을 뜨고 감는 것도 힘겹다. 막 일거리를 받아 모험가 길드에서 나온 에그시는 피곤함의 원흉이 그림자 아래 서 있는 걸 보고 즉시 미간을 일그러뜨렸다. 이 길은 진주 거리와 이어져 있어 인적이 드물다. 다른 데로 갈까 했지만 왠지 지는 느낌이라 속이 부글부글 끓어 그도 싫었다. 청년은 입술을 꾹 문채 해리를 노려봤다. 곁에 서있는 남자는 지난 밤 본 그 자식이었다.

"왜, 청첩장이라도 주려고 왔어요?"

가시돋친 목소리로 질문하자 해리 옆에 선 청년의 입술이 길게 당겨졌다. 최대한 침착하려 애쓰는 표정이었지만 이 상황이 재밌어 죽겠는지 결국 고개를 옆으로 돌린다. 허여멀거니 잘 생긴 얼굴이라 더 짜증스럽다. 에그시의 미간이 인정사정없이 구겨졌다.

"에그시. 5분만 시간을 내줬으면 한다."

해리의 침착한 요청에 청년이 쏘아붙였다.

"왜요."  
"어제 일로."

내심 변명해주는게 반가웠지만 쉬 넘겨주고 싶지도 않았다. 에그시는 헛웃음을 흘리며 입술을 비틀었다.

"어제 뭔 일 있었어요? 저 자식이랑 붙어먹던 뭘 하던 나랑 무슨 상관인데요?"

결국 못 참겠는지 옆에 선 남자가 큰 소리로 웃기 시작했다. 흰 머리칼을 쓸어올리며 겨우 웃음을 멈춘 청년이 에그시를 향해 한 걸음 다가왔다. 그는 살갑게 웃으며 인사했다.

"웃어서 미안. 난 산크레드라고 해. 단단히 화가 난 거 같은데 일단 이야기 좀 들어줘. 어제 일은 100% 오해야."

죄송해요, 제가 먼저 이야기 할게요. 괜찮죠? 해리를 바라보고 작은 목소리로 양해를 구한 청년이 부드럽게 말을 꺼냈다.

"그러니까 원래 이 일은 이렇게 자세히 설명하면 안 되지만 말야. 허락이 있었으니 다 말해줄게. 최근 우린 야만신을 강림시키려는 무리를 찾고 있었어. 이프리트, 타이탄- 들어봤어?"

생각 못한 이야기에 산크레드를 올려다보자 그가 말을 이었다.

"좋아. 이런 신들은 원래 신화 속에만 전해지는 존재들이야. 하지만 많은 이들이 원하고, 기원하면 이 곳에 현실화 되지. 최근 야만신을 따르는 무리들이 빈민과 난민들 사이를 다니며 새로운 신도를 만들려는 시도가 이어지고 있다는 정보를 입수했어. 그 중 하나가 사제를 사칭하고 다니며 일거리를 주겠다고 하고는 끌고가서 강제 신도화 시키는 일이었지. 해리는..." 산크레드는 왜인지 조금 어려운 표정으로 웃고는 이어 말했다. "...그 일을 알아보던 중 우연히 네가 용의자와 함께 이야기하는 걸 보고 막아섰었어. 기억할거야. 불과 보름 전 일이니까."

점점 심각해지는 이야기에 에그시의 표정도 굳어갔다.

"안타까운 이야기지만 실제로 신도가 된 빈민들이 많아. 그리고 우리 조직 '새벽'은 그 사람들을 찾아 처리하고 있어. 신도가 늘어가면 야만신이 나타날 가능성 또한 함께 높아지거든. 그리고 다시 제 7재해 같은 일이 벌어지겠지."

끔찍한 설명에 청년의 목울대가 울렸다. 산크레드는 눈꺼풀을 낮추며 부드럽게 웃었다.

"저 분 역시 우리와 함께 이 일을 조사하고 있지. 근데 자주 함께 다니는 걸 보이면 의심받아서 부득이 그런 작전을 짰는데 말야. 하필이면 네게 들켜서 엄청 곤란했거든. 그러니 이만 화 풀어주지 않겠어? 널 납득시키기 위해 정말 하면 안 되는 이야기까지 해준거야. 울다하 왕정청 대외비라고."

무시무시한 이야기를 하는 주제에 청년은 상큼하게 웃으며 윙크했다. 그 기이한 박력에 에그시는 무작정 고개를 끄덕였다. 아, 다행이다! 하며 산크레드가 허리를 편다.

"여긴 대충 해결된 것 같으니 전 가볼게요."

그럼! 하고는 진주 거리를 향해 가던 산크레드가 생각났다는 듯 갑자기 멈춰서 몸을 돌렸다.

"아, 에그시라고 했나?"

씩 웃더니 남자가 짧게 덧붙이곤 떠나갔다.

"다음에 또 봐."


	6. Chapter 6

돈이 든 주머니를 안 쪽 깊숙이 넣으며 가벼운 발걸음으로 회랑을 돌아 나온다. 최근은 벌이가 점점 안정적이 되어 굶는 일은 완전히 없어졌다. 종종 폭신한 빵도 사 먹는다. 씹었을 때 녹는 것처럼 입 안에 감도는 빵의 부드러움은 상상만 해도 행복한 일이다. 조금만 더 여윳돈이 모이면 데이지에게 입힐 겉옷을 살 계획이었다. 질 좋고 톡톡한, 고급스러운 옷 말이다. 높은 성벽으로 인해 드리워진 진한 그림자 아래를 걸으며 이런저런 상상에 빠져있는데 문득 저 편에 눈에 익는 실루엣이 보인다. 청년은 걸음을 빨리 했다. 오랜만에 보는 해리 하트였다.

이전, 모험가 길드 앞에서 산크레드와 함께 만났을 땐 머쓱해서 도망치듯 자리를 피했지만 남자는 다음날 같은 곳에서 자신을 기다렸고, 데이지가 먹을 약과 검소한 빵 몇 덩이를 주고 사라졌다. 그 안에 숨겨지듯 들어있던 반지는 손가락에 늘 끼워져 있다. 가난해 보이는 남자가 어디서 이런 걸 구했는지는 알 수 없지만 말이다. 하지만 생각해보면, 모모디에게 일자리를 주선해 준 건 해리였다. 그 일은 얼마든지 본인이 할 수도 있었을 것이다. 대체 뭐 하는 남자인지 모르겠지만 그가 능력이 부족해 넝마를 걸치고 다니는 건 아닌 것 같다. 뭔가 사연이 있을지도 모르지.

가까이 다가가 해리! 하고 부르려는데 남자의 표정이 심각해 에그시는 걸음을 늦추었다. 그는 거리 한 구석에 앉아 구걸하고 있던 노인과 대화 중이었다.

"그렇군요. 다시 한 번 더 보게 되면 알려주셨으면 합니다. 상대를 기억해주면 더 좋고요."

해리가 노인의 손에 무언가를 쥐어주고 몸을 일으킨다. 비쩍 마른 손이 움직여 잘그락대는 것을낡은 주머니 속으로 넣는다. 보아하니 동전 같다. 그럼, 하고 짧게 인사를 건넨 남자가 마치 알고 있었다는 듯 자연스레 고개를 틀어 에그시를 바라봤다. 얇은 입술이 부드러운 호선을 그린다. 그는 말 없이 고개를 움직여 저 쪽으로 따라오라고 신호하고는 성큼성큼 거리 안으로 사라졌다.

남자의 뒤를 쫓아 황금 마당 근처로 간다. 그는 길 한 켠에 멈춰 서 에그시를 향해 반갑게 인사했다.

"좋아보이는구나."  
"덕분에요. 근데 아까 그 할아버지는 뭐에요? 무슨 일 있어요?"  
"확인하고 싶은 게 있어서."

그리곤 재빨리 말을 이었다.

"가족은 다 건강하고?"  
"네. 데이지도 좋아졌어요. 어, 그리고 지난 번에 그 약... 고마웠어요."

머쓱한 기분에 시선을 다른 곳으로 던지며 인사하자 해리가 부드럽게 받아 쳤다.

"종종 그런 말 듣지 않니?"  
"네?"  
"울다하엔 공짜가 없다고 말이다."

이유 없이 얼굴에 열이 올라 입을 꾹 무는 데 갑자기 근처가 소란스러워졌다. 해리가 고개를 돌려 그 쪽을 확인하더니 오른편 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

"뭔가 오는 모양이군."  
"뭐요?"

사람들이 북적이기 시작했다. 해리는 자연스레 에그시의 어깨에 팔을 둘러 자신 쪽으로 끌어당겼다.

"비켜서라! 국왕 폐하의 행차시다!"

회랑 안 쪽에서 흰 말을 탄 근위 기사들이 줄지어 들어오고 있었다. 황금 마당을 지나 왕정청으로 들어가려는 모양이었다. 흰색과 진한 남색, 금색으로 꾸며진 기사복을 입은 남녀가 칼과 방패로 무장한 채 움직여 들어간다. 이전 멀리서 본 적은 있지만 이렇게 가까이서 보게 된 것은 처음이라 에그시는 눈을 반짝이며 기사들을 올려다봤다. 새파란 하늘 아래 티 하나 없는 갑옷이 눈부시게 빛난다. XX 멋있다. 중얼거리며 행렬을 열심히 훑는다. 언젠가 들은 적이 있다. 저 기사들을 무슨... 뭐라고 부른댔더라. 무슨 은갑...뭐라고 한 것 같은데. 달그락 달그락 하는 소리가 계속해서 이어지고, 행렬의 중앙, 화려한 문양이 복잡하게 새겨진 갑옷차림의 누군가가 보였다.

"우와, 해리. 저 사람이 왕이에요?"

남자의 대답을 기다리지 않은 채 에그시가 종알거렸다.

"장난 아니다. 완전 무장했어요."

갑옷 차림의 남자는 머리끝부터 발끝까지 흰색으로 도장한 쇳덩이에 둘러싸여 있었다. 어깨에 걸린 커다란 방패와 허리춤의 긴 칼이 말의 움직임에 따라 느리게 흔들린다.

"얼굴을 보여 득 볼 게 없으니까. 그리고 울다하의 왕은 왕이기 이전에 기사거든."  
"그래요? 왠지 왕은 전쟁 나면 제일 먼저 도망갈 것 같았는데."

해리의 품에 기댄 채 행렬을 올려다보며 키들거리자 남자가 대꾸했다.

"그렇진 않아. 문제가 생겼을 때마다 늘 먼저 군대를 이끌고 전쟁에 참여했지."  
"우와아- 정말 의외다. 뭐, 그럴 땐 왕이나 왕가 사람들 막 피신시키고 그러지 않아요?"

남자는 지나가는 행렬을 바라보며 천천히 이야기했다.

"15년 전 제국 침공 때 왕족과 귀족의 탈출을 가장 마지막으로 미루고 1차적으로 시민들을 먼저 대피시켰어. 그리고 전쟁터로 나갔지."

에그시의 어깨를 좀 더 끌어안는다.

"왕의 가족은 그 때 모두 죽었다. 그 이후 제 7재해가 닥쳤고 망가진 울다하를 되살리는데 많은 자금이 필요했지만 제국 침공 때의 일로 격분한 귀족들의 공작으로 상업계 역시 왕당파를 따르지 않는다고 하더군. 아마 지금 왕은 사면초가일거다."

나즈막한 목소리로 이야기하는 것을 듣다가 고개를 틀어 남자를 올려다본다. 이마 위로 진갈색 머리카락 한 줌이 떨어져 있었다. 꽉 다문 입술이 단단한 선을 그린다. 그것에 손가락을 대 보고 싶지만 참는다. 그저 오른팔과 등에 와 닿는 해리의 체온을 좀 더 느꼈으면, 하고 바랄 뿐이었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 파판에서 울다하의 왕은 나나모 울 나모라는 라라펠족 여왕이지만 이 망상에선 멋대로 다른 사람으로 한... (흐린눈)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 퇴고없음 주의

마지막 일거리를 마치고 두 시간 쯤 지났지만 에그시는 집이 아닌 다른 곳에 있었다. 변변한 가로등도 없는 성 바깥의 천막촌. 불과 몇 달 전 그가 살던 곳이다. 절대 빠져나갈 수 없을 거라 생각했던 춥고 메마른 곳에 서서 청년은 친구들에게 음식과 입을 것을 나누어 주었다.

"이런 거 막 주면 넌 어쩌려고 그래. 데이지는."  
"괜찮아. 우리 안 굶어. 계속 일하고 있어. 그리고 이거 약."

바짝 마르고 키 큰 미코테 청년이 에그시가 내민 약병을 받아들고 입술을 꽉 문다.

"연금술 길드 사람이랑 친해졌거든. 부탁해서 받은 거야. 어머니께 드려봐."

빈민굴의 사람들은 절대 울다하의 연금약을 살 수 없다. 이곳의 연금약은 유명하고 고가라, 보통의 서민들도 쉽게 구할 수 있는 종류의 것이 아니기 때문이다. 남자는 비쩍 마른 꼬리를 바닥에 축 늘어트린 채 고개를 숙였다. 에그시는 그의 어깨를 잡았다가 놓는다.

"갚을 생각은 꿈도 꾸지마. 돈 주고 산 것도 아니고 정말 그냥 받은 거니까. 알았지?"

그리곤 다른 친구에게 종이에 돌돌 말린 빵 두 덩어리를 건네곤 환한 얼굴로 웃었다.

"그럼 늦어서 가볼게. 추우니까 감기 조심하고!"  
"고마워 에그시."  
"고마워. 조심해서 가."  
"미셸 아주머니랑 데이지한테 안부 전해줘."

작별 인사를 건네자 여기저기서 답이 돌아온다. 에그시는 씨익 한 번 더 웃어주곤 손을 흔들며 떠났다.

차갑고 건조한 바람이 높은 벽면을 타고 뒤편으로 빠져나간다. 문에 가까워지자 부쩍 세진 바람에 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 위병 곁을 지나 성 안으로 들어갔다. 규칙적으로 놓인 가로등과 돌아다니는 주민들, 이곳저곳에 배치된 구리갑옷단 병사들 덕분에 거리는 성 바깥처럼 스산하지 않았다. 이제 이 길을 반 바퀴쯤 쭉 돌아가면 집이다. 미셸은 건강이 부쩍 좋아진 이후 모래늪의 일을 돕고 있었는데 오늘은 그곳의 사람들과 함께 식사를 한다고 했으니 늦어도 큰 문제는 없을 것이다. 데이지는 그녀를 따라 간다고 했고. 빈 집으로는 가기 싫어 걸음이 느려진다. 에그시는 가로등 뒤편의 게시판 때문에 어두워진 골목을 흘끔거리다가 익숙한 인영을 발견했다. 청년의 녹안에 즉시 활기가 스미고, 팔을 높이 들어 큰 소리로 남자를 불렀다.

"해리!"

막 그림자 안으로 들어가려던 남자의 얼굴이 이편을 향한다. 에그시는 재빨리 그를 향해 달려갔고, 가까이에서 마주한 딱딱이 굳은 표정에 당황했다. 무슨 일이냐는 질문을 꺼내기도 전에 크고 거친 손이 에그시를 잡아채 골목 안쪽으로 빠르게 들어갔다. 가로등은 커녕 작은 불빛조차 없는 곳을 마치 환히 보인다는 듯 서슴없이 걷는 남자에 비해 에그시는 어둠에 눈이 익숙해지지 않아 자꾸 휘청거렸지만 해리는 멈추지 않고 더 세게 청년을 잡아 끌 뿐이었다. 분위기로 봐선 나쁜 일이 생긴 것 같아 물어보지도 못하고 질질 어둠 속으로 끌려 들어간다. 남자는 좁은 골목을 몇 개나 지나, 울다하에 있다고는 생각도 못한 좁고 외진 곳까지 와서야 걸음을 멈추었다. 건물과 건물 사이의, 어른 한 사람이 겨우 지나갈 법한 공간에 마주보고 서서 청년은 겨우 놓인 팔이 욱신대는 걸 느끼고 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

"무슨 일인데 그래요."

낮은 목소리. 해리는 방금 자신들이 지나온 쪽을 무섭게 노려보고 그 반대편을 살폈다. 50미터 쯤 앞은 대로와 연결되는 곳인지 가로등의 노란 빛이 희미하게 드리워져 있었다.

"해리."  
"조용히."

작게 말하고 있었는데 그것도 곤란했나보다. 에그시는 자신의 뺨을 감싸고 입술을 누른 손가락에 얌전해졌다.

"못 본 척 했으면 좋았을 것을."

무슨 일인지 설명이라도 해 달라고 말하고 싶지만 입술 위의 손가락이 신경 쓰여 그도 하지 못한다. 에그시는 이내 해리가 자신의 몸에 바싹 다가와 있다는 걸 깨닫고 얼굴에 열이 오르는 걸 느꼈다. 강제로 끌려 다녀 팔이 아팠지만 이런 보너스가 있다면 나쁘지 않다. 순간 턱을 붙들렸다. 놀라서 쳐든 눈앞엔 그림자에 가려진, 복잡한 심경에 일렁이는 눈동자가 있었다.

"미안하다."

뭐가?

"미안하다, 에그시."

두 사람만 들릴 정도로 작고 빠르게 속삭인 남자는 방금 했던 말이 무색하게 청년의 허리를 꽉 잡아챘고,

맙소사.

갑자기 입술을 겹쳤다. 돌덩어리처럼 굳어 있던 청년은 뜨거운 무언가가 틈을 가르고 건너왔을 때 정신을 차렸고, 팔을 들어 남자의 목에 감았다. 빌어먹을. 이런 게 미안한 일이면 제발 매일 미안해 주세요. 급해진 숨을 들이키며 고개를 옆으로 튼다. 해리의 커다란 손이 등 뒤로 돌아가 얇은 상의 안으로 파고들었다. 거친 손바닥이 마른 등 위로 미끄러지고, 청년은 자신의 심지가 뜨거워지는 걸 느꼈다. 정신이 아득하다. 다리에 힘이 풀려 에그시는 남자의 품에 기댄 채 매달렸다. 아마 평생 이런 입맞춤은 받아보기 힘들 것이다. 두껍고 축축한 혀가 거침없이 안으로 들어와 안쪽을 훑는다. 완전히 정신이 나가버리는듯한 쾌감에 에그시는 허덕이며 남자를 끌어안았다. 청년은 자신이 해리에게 하체를 부벼대고 있는 것도 모르고 있었다. 갑자기 오른편에서 무거운 갑옷 소리와 금속제의 무언가가 서로 부딪히는 소리가 들리더니 근처에서 멈춰 섰다. 고개를 돌리자 거리 저 편에 선 두 남자가 시야에 들어온다. 해리는 누가 보던 말던 아랑곳하지 않고 에그시의 엉덩이를 꽉 잡아 쥐었다. 절로 헛숨이 터져 나와 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 헐떡인다. 단단해진 남자의 것이 느껴져 온 몸에 열이 올랐다. 여기서 하려는 거냐고 물으려 했지만 뜨거운 입술이 다시 깊이 파고들었다. XX 그래. 여기서 해도 좋아. 어차피 구석이라 잘 보이지도 않을 거야. 청년은 호응하듯 해리의 중심에 자신을 부비며 남자의 머리카락 속에 손가락을 밀어 넣었다.

무거운 갑옷 소리가 점점 멀어진다. 두 사람이 완전히 떠난 후 해리는 청년을 조심스레 놓아주었다. 바싹 붙어있던 입술이 떨어지고, 타액에 푹 젖어 축축해진 그것이 찬 공기에 노출된다. 어둠 속에 선 남자는 거리 저 편을 살피다가 낮은 숨을 내쉰다. 그리곤 품에 안긴 에그시의 등을 부드럽게 쓸었다.

"지저분한 일에 말려들게 해서 미안했다."

별빛아래 비치는 밤색 눈동자는 그림자에 반쯤 가려 표정이 잘 보이지 않았다. 무슨 일이 생긴 건진 모르겠지만 상관없었다. 미안할 필요도 없다. 에그시는 좀 더 해리에게 다가가 남자의 단단한 팔을 잡았다. 괜찮다면 자신은 정말 그와 하고 싶었다. 의중을 깨달았는지 남자는 얇은 입술을 부드럽게 당기며 곤란한 미소를 지었다. 그리곤 달래듯 말을 잇는다.

"지금은 때가 좋지 않아."  
"해리."  
"오른편 길로 15걸음만 가면 왼쪽에 좁은 통로가 있어. 국제시장으로 연결되는 길이야. 거긴 아직 사람들이 있으니 몰래 빠져나갈 수 있을 게다."

떨어지는 팔을 붙든다. 에그시는 미간을 찌푸린 채 이야기했다.

"무슨 일인지 설명해요."

남자는 대꾸하지 않는다. 청년이 입술을 일그러트린 채 말을 이었다.

"XX 그럼 다음에 만났을 때 한 번 하게 해 주겠다는 약속 정도는 해요. 내가 당신 장난감인 줄 알아요? 필요할 때만 쓰고 버리게?"  
"에그시. 난,"  
"그럼 무슨 일인지 설명하던가요."

해리는 잠깐 대답하지 못하다가 마지못해 고개를 끄덕였다.

"당분간은 널 피해 도망 다녀야겠구나."  
"평생 도망 다녀 봐요. 끝까지 쫒아 다닐 테니까."

그리곤 고개를 뻗어 남자의 입술에 자신을 꾹 눌렀다 뗀다. 질척한 키스를 했던 주제에 당황하는 모습이 우스워 에그시는 씩 웃었다.

"조심해서 가요."

15걸음이라고 했지. 청년은 몸을 돌려 벽을 짚으며 앞으로 걸었다. 정말 딱 15걸음 째에 왼편 벽이 끊겨 있었다. 뒤를 돌아본다. 어둠속에 서 있는 장신의 남자가 아른댄다. 에그시는 고개를 끄덕여 짧게 인사를 전하고 통로 안으로 들어갔다.


End file.
